


Sang Chaud

by Clarounette



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: F/M, Ficothèque Ardente, Nuit du Lemon
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-31
Updated: 2012-10-31
Packaged: 2017-11-17 12:00:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/551318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clarounette/pseuds/Clarounette
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Buffy se sent bien seule depuis la disparition de Sunnydale. Qui pourra bien se battre à ses côtés?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sang Chaud

**Author's Note:**

> Ecrit pour le challenge La Nuit du Lemon organisé par la [Ficothèque Ardente](http://www.ficothequeardente.com/).  
> Premier thème: les vampires. Mots supplémentaires: félin, flammes, tremblement.

Deux ans. Cela faisait maintenant deux ans que la vie de Buffy avait basculé, deux ans que son monde avait changé. Mais parfois, elle se disait qu’elle avait tout perdu ce jour-là : elle ne pourrait plus jamais se recueillir sur la tombe de sa mère ; une grande partie de son enfance avait disparu, engloutie sous des tombereaux de terre ; et elle avait perdu un être cher. Très cher.  
Dans ses plus terribles cauchemars, elle revoyait les rayons de lumière qui avaient percé Spike de part en part, l’avaient brûlé de l’intérieur, et l’avaient finalement réduit en poussière. Il avait sauvé le monde, et il ne saurait jamais à quel point elle l’avait aimé.  
Pauvre Spike. Elle alternait constamment entre la pitié qu’elle éprouvait pour cette âme déchirée qu’il était allé chercher pour elle, et un apitoiement sur elle-même contre lequel elle luttait sans jamais parvenir à le faire disparaître complètement.

Quelques jours à peine après la disparition de Sunnydale dans un immense cratère, alors que tout le monde pleurait ses morts, Giles lui avait annoncé qu’il avait besoin d’elle sur une autre Bouche de l’Enfer. Comme si une ne suffisait pas. Et qui serait là pour la fermer définitivement, celle-là ?  
Ils avaient plié bagages, et un avion avait conduit la petite troupe de Tueuses rescapées dans une grande propriété dans la lointaine banlieue de Londres. Encore une chance que ce nouveau guêpier avait choisi un endroit où l’on parlait anglais – Buffy n’avait jamais été très douée en langues.  
Et le quotidien avait repris ses droits : le lieu avait changé, mais pas la routine. Patrouilles, combats, enquêtes en tout genre… Et elle pouvait y consacrer tout son temps, grassement payée qu’elle était par le conseil des Observateurs.

Ce soir, c’était Halloween, sa nuit de repos. La tradition n’était pas toujours respectée – ce n’était pas une coutume britannique, après tout – mais les jeunes aimaient se déguiser et se promener dans les rues malgré tout. Devant certaines façades, de petites flammes ondulaient paresseusement dans des citrouilles décorées, au milieu de guirlandes de chauve-souris et de fausses toiles d’araignées. L’ambiance était pourtant plus bon enfant qu’effrayante. Buffy enviait ces jeunes qui s’amusaient à se faire peur ce soir, pendant que dès le lendemain, elle affronterait seule de vrais monstres dangereux. Elle aurait aimé avoir quelqu’un pour la soutenir, un ami, un confident… un amant. Elle avait beau avoir plus de temps libre pour l’amour, elle ne trouvait personne qui lui correspondait. Quelle chance aurait-elle de tomber à nouveau sur un vampire doué d’une âme, qui comprendrait ses soucis et n’aurait pas peur de les surmonter avec elle, à ses côtés ? Deux allait déjà à l’encontre de toute probabilité.

Ce soir, donc, elle était dans les rues, mais pour se sentir vivre à nouveau. Elle était Buffy, et non la Tueuse de vampires. Et pour ajouter à l’ironie de sa situation, elle avait choisi un costume de suceuse de sang.  
Elle réajusta son dentier une nouvelle fois – difficile de croire que Dracula et ses compères puissent être affublés de si longues canines tout le temps et n’en deviennent pas fous.  
Son regard se promenait sur les passants : une infirmière ici, un zombie là. Encore un Joker – décidément, ce costume était toujours aussi prisé. Tout à coup, ses yeux s’arrêtèrent sur une silhouette qu’il lui semblait connaître. La couleur de cheveux n’était pas la bonne, les vêtements n’allaient pas non plus, mais la démarche féline était si unique. Ou bien ses préoccupations personnelles lui faisaient avoir des hallucinations.  
L’homme tourna la tête, et non, elle ne pouvait pas se tromper. Mais ce n’était pas possible : il était mort, et parti en poussière, à défaut d’être enterré. La mâchoire carrée, les yeux bleus perçants.  
Avant qu’elle ait pu s’en empêcher, un mot franchit ses lèvres : « Spike ! »  
À l’appel de son nom, l’homme se retourna.

Ses boucles châtain clair lui donnaient un air enfantin, innocent, et ses prunelles reflétaient une douceur qu’elle ne lui avait connue qu’à de rares moments. Finis les manteaux de cuir et les jeans trop moulants, remplacés par un pantalon trop large et un pull tout simple. Mais il restait aussi beau que dans son souvenir.  
Ses yeux s’agrandirent de stupeur quand il réalisa qui l’avait appelé, et il resta figé sur son bout de trottoir. Elle en profita pour le rejoindre en quelques enjambées. Elle ne chercha pas à se contenir quand elle enveloppa ses bras autour de son cou pour l’embrasser à pleine bouche. Ses lèvres étaient douces, moites et chaudes.  
Chaudes. Elle eut un mouvement de recul, et chercha dans son regard la réponse à sa question muette. Il hocha la tête imperceptiblement, mais c’était suffisant pour Buffy. Elle connaissait son affaire.  
« Tu es vivant, et tu es humain, » dit-elle. Ce n’était plus une question. C’était une certitude. Un léger tremblement l’agita à la pensée de ce que cela impliquait. Le monstre intrépide qui avait combattu à ses côtés avait définitivement disparu, et ne restait que l’âme tendre du poète. Était-ce ce qu’elle voulait, après tout ?  
La réponse lui apparut en un flash : oui. Oui, parce qu’elle savait que même dans sa condition d’humble mortel, Spike serait prêt à tout pour elle. Et elle était prête à tout pour lui – elle lui devait bien ça. Son sacrifice ne serait pas vain.

Elle l’enlaça à nouveau et vola ses lèvres avec une vigueur renouvelée. Spike ne tarda pas à l’accompagner dans cette étreinte passionnée. Et c’était bien là le plus important : le corps était chaud, mais l’ardeur était toujours la même. Spike était mort, et elle découvrait William.  
Ils continuèrent à s’embrasser durant de longues minutes, jusqu’à ce qu’elle se rende compte qu’ils étaient à l’orée d’un parc parfaitement désert à cette heure de la nuit. Elle prit la main de Spike – William, la main de William – et le conduisit dans les fourrés, où elle se lova contre lui une nouvelle fois.  
Bientôt, il la poussa gentiment jusqu’à ce que son dos heurte le tronc d’un arbre. Ne pouvant pas lui échapper – ne le voulant pas – elle ne pût que constater les effets de leurs baisers sur son compagnon. Elle n’était pas dans un état plus serein, et lui fit savoir en plantant ses dents dans la chair tendre de sa lèvre inférieure.  
Il laissa échapper un grognement qui résonna dans tout son corps, les faisant vibrer à l’unisson. Leurs vêtements ne résistèrent pas longtemps, et il eut tôt fait de les débarrasser de ces barrières gênantes, joignant leurs peaux nues dans une danse enflammée. Elle enroula ses jambes autour de sa taille, et le serra fort contre sa poitrine.  
Quand il la pénétra, une grande joie l’envahit : il était de retour, il était là, en chair et en os, et ses entrailles l’accueillaient avec bénédiction. Les ondulations de son bassin la rendaient folle. Elle en voulait plus, toujours plus. Elle s’activait contre lui, l’accompagnant dans cette valse passionnée où leurs corps ne faisaient plus qu’un.  
Soudain, il enfouit sa tête contre son cou gracile et, sans même un murmure, il s’épancha. C’était la première fois qu’elle sentait sa semence s’écouler en elle, et ce simple fait la mena à l’extase, qu’elle ponctua d’un petit cri perçant en plantant ses ongles dans la chair pâle de son amant. « William ! » s’écria-t-elle.

Quand elle se fut un tant soit peu remise de ses émotions, elle tourna la tête vers son compagnon qui était demeuré silencieux. Une vague inquiétude voilait ces yeux d’habitude si bleus. Elle lui saisit le visage entre ses deux mains et, son regard plongé dans le sien, elle lui dit : « Je t’aime, William. »  
Elle aurait tout le temps, demain, de lui prouver à quel point. Elle finirait aussi par apprendre ce qui lui était arrivé. Mais pour l’instant, elle profitait de ce moment rien qu’à eux, dans ce parc désert, un soir d’Halloween.


End file.
